Ronnie Anne on the Couch
by xSunnyEclipse
Summary: Based off the Hey Arnold episode 'Helga on the Couch', this is about Ronnie Anne going to visit Dr. Lopez in Royal Woods for a therapy session and discussing her past and future life. (A two-shot).
1. Family Life

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's one of my latest fics that's been a passion project of mine for a while. This is based on the Hey Arnold episode _'Helga on the Couch'_ except its a** **bout** **Ronnie Anne going to see Dr. Lopez and talk about her life. This is a two-shot and this is part one. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The Santiagos were on their way to Royal Woods to see Dr. Lopez. Even after moving to the city, Maria Santiago noticed that her daughter Ronnie Anne was showing signs of feeling depressed and wouldn't talk to any of her family members about it. Maria remembered her good friend Jane Lopez from college who headed out to med school to become a doctor and knew she'd be the right choice. That's when she told her daughter that she had set up an appointment to see the doctor, and Ronnie Anne was not happy.

"Mom, I don't want to see some _lame_ doctor!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed to her mother while they were driving to Dr. Lopez' office. Maria kept her eyes on the road, but responded to her daughter.

"Come on sweetie. Dr. Lopez is one of the _best_ therapists out there. It would really help to talk to a professional like her."

"Yeah, Nini." Ronnie Anne's older brother Bobby responded. "I remember I went to see Dr. Lopez during my senior year at Royal Woods High School. She really helped me out when I was feeling stressed."

Maria nodded at her son. "Exactly. What we're trying to say here is that we're worried about you, dear. You should at least give this therapy session a try."

Ronnie Anne slid back on her seat. _"F-Fine…"_

An hour later, the car pulled up to a small one-story house and the Santiagos got out of the car. They entered into Dr. Lopez' office and Maria went to check Ronnie Anne in. Ronnie Anne and Bobby went to sit down and there was someone else in the waiting room too. Ronnie Anne recognized the afro-haired African American child as Lincoln's best friend Clyde. He was reading one of the pamphlets, looked up from it and saw Ronnie Anne.

"Ronnie Anne! Bobby! Is that you?" Clyde called out to her.

Ronnie Anne smiled awkwardly to him. "Oh hey, Clyde."

"Clydesdale! Good to see you!" Bobby replied.

"I didn't know you guys see Dr. Lopez too."

"Well I did," Bobby replied, "but this is Ronnie Anne's first time."

"Oh cool! Does Lincoln know you guys are in town?"

"No, I didn't tell him. We're only here for the day." Ronnie Anne said.

"That's cool. I'm just waiting for my Dads to finish with their session." Then, Clyde heard the door open and saw his dads coming out of the room. "Well, looks like they're done. I hope things go well with you, Ronnie Anne."

"Thanks, and if you see Lincoln, tell him I said _'hey'."_

"No problem! See you around, Ronnie Anne." And Clyde headed out the exit with his dads.

The family waited for Dr. Lopez to call Ronnie Anne in. The Hispanic girl was looking down and rocking her feet. She hadn't been this nervous in a while. _What was she going to tell the doctor? Would she want to tell her everything?_ These questions were buzzing in her head. Then, the door opened again and Dr. Lopez appeared in front of the three.

The doctor looked down at her clipboard. "Are you _Miss Ronalda Anne Santiago?"_

"Y-Yes, but I liked to be called _Ronnie Anne."_ She responded back.

Maria placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Are you ready, sweetie?"

Ronnie Anne sighed "I-I _guess_ so." She slowly got up from her seat, turned to her mother and brother and hugged them both. The three stayed in the hug, until Ronnie Anne let go and turned to Dr. Lopez. "Okay, I'm ready doc."

"Good luck, Nini." Bobby said to her.

"Yes, good luck." Maria responded. "We'll be here in the waiting room if you need us. We love you, Ronnie Anne."

Ronnie Anne smiled at them both. "I love you guys too."

* * *

"Come this way, Miss Ronnie Anne." Dr. Lopez said, as she led Ronnie Anne to the therapy room. She took notice of how small the room was, and walls were painted the color beige. There was a couch and chair on one side and a table on the other. She watched as the doctor walked over to her table and grabbed her glasses from the top. Then, she walked over to the couch and sat in the chair next to it. Dr. Lopez gestured to the couch and then to Ronnie Anne.

"Please have a seat over here."

Ronnie Anne shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the couch. She crossed her legs and folded her arms. "Okay doc, how _long_ is this going to take?"

The doctor took notice of her attitude and started taking down notes. "As long as we need it to be, Ronnie Anne. Now, can you tell me why you're here?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Ronnie Anne replied. "My mom thought it would be a good idea that I come and see you. She somehow thinks something is bothering me."

"Ah, yes. Your mother was a good friend of mine back in college. I've even seen your older brother Roberto for a few sessions. A very intelligent young man." Dr. Lopez nodded. "Well, do you think something _is_ bothering you?"

Ronnie Anne pouted. "No, not at all! I don't know why my mom would even think that!"

The doctor took notice of this and started writing it down. "Are you _sure,_ Ronnie Anne? Isn't there anything you want to talk about? How about your family? I know you have your mother and brother, but what _about—"_

"..My dad?" She interrupted Dr. Lopez's question.

"..Yes." Dr. Lopez replied.

The Hispanic looked down at the ground. She hadn't thought of her father in a while and having the doctor ask her about him was _scary._

"If you don't want to talk about it, we can change the subject."

"No no, it's fine." Ronnie Anne looked up at Dr. Lopez. "Since you brought it up, I might as well talk about him." She took in a deep breath and memories of her mother telling her the story of how she and her father met were playing in her head.

"If I remember correctly, it all started at Cleveland Middle School. My mom Maria Casagrande was living with my huge family in the city at the time. She wasn't the most popular kid in school. Honestly, she used to get picked on. Until someone actually stood up for her

…that was my dad Roberto Santiago."

* * *

 _[Flashback]_

 _"Oh hey, are you okay?" The Hispanic boy said to the other._

 _The young lady was on the floor, covering her face with her hand. She still thought that the bullies that were teasing her were still circling her. However, when she removed her hand, she actually saw a boy smiling down at her. He held his hand out to her, and helped her up from the ground._

 _"I-I...t-thank you." She replied softy._

 _"You're welcome! I'm Roberto!"_

 _"I-I'm Maria."_

 _"Maria…that's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard."_

 _Maria stuttered. "I-I...I." and ran away from Roberto. He didn't know why she did this and just headed off to his next class. The Hispanic girl watched him from behind a locker and swooned softly._

 _[End Flashback]_

"Soon enough, my mom started developing feelings for my dad, but didn't know to show them." Ronnie Anne chuckled. "She thought throwing paper airplanes at him in class was a good way to get his attention."

 _[Flashback]_

 _"Hey, what was that?" Roberto called out, as the paper airplane landed on him. He turned around and saw Maria's face covered with a book. He could hear small giggles from the girl, but decided to ignore them._

 _"Ugh, why is he so cute?" Maria said to herself, as she continued to look at her book._

 _[End Flash_ _back]_

"She kept giving my dad these kind of hints…"

 _[Flashback]_

 _After a long day of classes, Roberto walked up to his locker, opened it and saw a note attached to the door. He pulled the letter off of it and read the letter._

 _Dear Roberto,_

 _Sorry about that paper airplane._

 _I realized it wasn't the best way to get your attention._

 _How about we hang out sometime?_

 _Maria Casagrande_

 _The letter was signed with a heart next to her name. He smiled down at the letter and placed in his pocket._

 _[End Flash_ _back]_

"…After that, they got together in high school. They weren't one of those _popular_ couples but stayed together into graduation." Ronnie Anne continued. "Once my mom finished her time at nursing school and my dad in the military, they decided to get married."

 _[Flashback]_

 _"Maria Anne Casagrande..." Roberto said, as he got down on his knees, "I remember how our meeting was one of strangest experiences for me, especially when you threw that paper airplane at my head. But I wouldn't trade it for the world." he pulled a small box from his pocket and opened up to reveal a ring, "Maria, would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"_

 _Maria pressed her hands up to her face and started crying, "Oh Roberto…I just can't believe. Of course I will!" and wrapped her arms around him._

 _[End Flashback]_

"After my parents got married, my mother moved out of the city and they moved to the small town of Royal Woods, where they would have my brother and me." Ronnie Anne sighed. "That's where the story _changes."_

* * *

 _[Flashback]_

 _Roberto Jr and his younger sister Ronnie Anne were playing with toys in their room. Then, they hear the sound of parents and decided to check it out. The two were in the kitchen arguing over something._

 _"But Roberto, you promised take care of the kids!"_

 _"Well excuse me if I had a meeting to go to!"_

 _"You should know never to leave the kids alone!"_

 _"The kids? What about me? I have a life too!"_

 _"I thought the kids were part of our life!"_

 _"You know what, Maria? I can't do this anymore!" and a loud SLAM from the front door filled the small house._

 _A few minutes passed as the house remained silent. Maria stood there for a moment and breathed heavily. She slowly went over to the couch and kept her head down. She couldn't believe that her husband had walked out on her like this. She felt her whole life flashing before her eyes and the tears started dripping down her face._

 _Then, she heard tiny footsteps coming into the room._

 _"Mommy?" The voice said, as she looked down with teary eyes. She saw her son and daughter looking at with her from a distance. Maria stared at them for a moment._

 _"Ronalda, Roberto Jr…I." She said to them._

 _"Mom, what happened?" Bobby said, as he picked up his baby sister and brought her over to their mother._

 _Maria wiped the tears away from her face. "Daddy. Walked out on me." She reached for her daughter and held Ronnie Anne in her arms. Her children stared up at their mother, and Bobby placed a hand on her arm._

 _"So, we wouldn't be seeing him anymore?"_

 _She nodded her head. "I don't think so."_

 _Bobby wrapped his arms around his mother. "It's okay, mom. We'll get through this together."_

 _Ronnie Anne smiled at Maria. "Together."_

 _Maria kept crying and held her children tight in her arms. "Thank you, kids. As long as I have you both, I'll be fine. I love you guys so much."_

 _"We love you too, mom." Bobby smiled at his mother as well._

 _[End Flashback]_

* * *

"I see. So, you haven't seen or spoken to your father in years?"

Ronnie Anne nodded. "That's correct."

"And what happened after your father left?"

"Well, my mom decided that she would take care of us on her own and chose to work double shifts every weekend. Even Bobby decided to chip in by working different jobs every single month."

 _[Flashback]_

 _"Are you sure you want to do this, Roberto?" Maria said to her son. She was adjusting the collar on his work shirt._

 _"I'm sure, mom. I don't want you to be the only one working."_

 _Maria smiled at him. "Thank you so much, Bobby. This means so much to me."_

 _Then, she looked over to her daughter, who was watching TV on the couch. She was worried about leaving her all by herself, but what could she do?_

 _[End Flash_ _back]_

"And what did you do?"

She sighed. "I took it upon myself to learn cooking and took care of my brother while my mother was working."

 _[Flashback]_

 _"Roberto, Ronalda! I'm home!" Maria exclaimed as she came into the house. She smelled something cooking from the kitchen. She walked over to the room and saw Ronnie Anne cooking something on the stove._

 _"Sweetie! What are you doing?"_

 _"Oh, I was just cooking dinner for you and Bobby. We're having chicken tonight."_

 _"You learned to cook?"_

 _Ronnie Anne walked over to her mother. "Yeah. After you and Bobby have been working so hard, I figured I would help out too."_

 _Maria hugged her daughter. "How did I get so lucky with you?"_

 _[End Flashback]_

Dr. Lopez nodded and continued writing. "Wow. I'm impressed that you able to learn how to cook at such a young age."

"Thanks, doc." Ronnie Anne replied.

"So, I think I have a general idea of your family life. How about you past experiences at Royal Woods Elementary School?"

Ronnie Anne flinched from that question. First, she had ask about her dad and now school. The flashbacks started coming back to her. The ones that she wanted to forget _forever._

"S-School?" The Hispanic stuttered. "Nothing! Really!"

The doctor looked up from her clipboard. "It doesn't seem like it's nothing."

Ronnie Anne looked down at her legs. "W-Well I mean. Do you promise not to judge me?"

"I would _never_ judge you, Ronnie Anne."

She twiddled her fingers and sighed. "Well, when I used to go to that school…

I was known to be a _bully."_

* * *

 **A/N: So that's Part 1 of 'Ronnie Anne on The Couch'. In the next part, we were learn about Ronnie Anne's school life and how some very important people changed her life forever.**


	2. How The Past Affects The Future

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated my stories in a while. I was busy with college, so now I finally have time to work on fics! I really wanted to update this two-shot before I leave for vacation. So, here's the final part of Ronnie Anne on the Couch! In this part, we'll see how Ronnie Anne talks about her past school life and how some experiences changed her life for the better. Enjoy!**

* * *

"..A bully you _say?"_ Dr. Lopez raised her eyebrow from behind her clipboard.

Ronnie Anne nodded her head. "It's something I _won't_ hide, doc."

"What happened that caused you to do this?" The doctor continued to write down notes.

She took in a deep breath, "Well, after my father walked out on my mother and I had to start taking care of her and Bobby, I guess I just wasn't over the whole situation."

 _[Flashback]_

 _Ronnie Anne entered the crowded hallways of Royal Woods Elementary School. She looked around and saw all the students rushing to their first classes. She gave everyone the cold shoulder and marched right to her locker. Once she opened her locker, she felt something tapping her back and she turned around to see a tall, muscular boy in front of her._

 _"Hey ponytail, this my locker!"_

 _The Hispanic glared at the other. "Um, no. This is my locker. This is way too small for giants like you!"_

 _"Giants?!" The other exclaimed, as he grabbed her with his fist. Yet, before the bully could react, the girl sucker punched him in the nose. He shrieked from the punch and everyone faced the two. Ronnie Anne turned to the crowd and released her fists. Sweat formed from her head as she realized she made a mistake and ran away._

 _The hours passed, and her final class ended for the day. She walked out of the classroom and was approached by the principal of the elementary school._

 _"Are you Miss Ronalda Anne Santiago?" The principal crossed his arms._

 _"Yes, that's me." Ronnie Anne replied._

 _"Well I heard that you got into the fight this morning, and I have no choice but to give you afterschool detention." He handed the Hispanic girl a detention slip. As he walked away, she crumbled up the slip and placed it in her hoodie pocket. This was just the start of many, many detentions for Ronnie Anne Santiago._

 _[End Flashback]_

"And, how many detentions did you get exactly?" Dr. Lopez asked her.

"At this point I've lost count. I'm going to say 10." Ronnie Anne shrugged.

"10? _Interesting_. For the same reason I assume."

"Not for the 2nd one, but the rest of them yes." Ronnie Anne looked down at her feet. "And _gosh_ , do I regret ever trying to hurt him."

 _"Him?"_ Dr. Lopez repeated.

Ronnie Anne raised her head up and covered her mouth. "Who, what?"

"You said _'him'."_

"Him? I didn't say him! I said nothing! You heard _nothing!"_ The Hispanic girl crossed her legs and arms.

"Okay. Why don't we move on then?" The doctor replied, as she flipped through the paperwork on her board. "So Ronnie Anne, why don't you tell me about Lincoln?"

Ronnie Anne stood up on the couch. _"L-LINCOLN?"_

"Yes. _Lincoln Loud_ , is it? Your mother listed here in your paperwork that you have a special bond with him."

"W-Well… _I-I uhh..."_ Ronnie Anne started to sweat and pressed her hands into the couch. The one person she didn't want Dr. Lopez to mention.

"You seem a little _nervous._ "

" _N-NERVOUS? Me? Nervous?_ I'm not _nervous!"_

She smirked at the Hispanic girl. "Is there something you're not _telling_ me, Ronnie Anne?"

Ronnie Anne sighed. "Well, I should talk about the day my brother got a girlfriend."

* * *

 _[Flashback]_

 _Inside the Santiago house, Ronnie Anne was sitting on the couch watching television. Then, she heard the sound of the door opening. She figured her brother was back from his job. Ronnie Anne leaped up from the couch and walked to the front door._

 _"Hey bro, welcome home—"_

 _She stopped herself and saw a tall, blonde girl next to her brother. He had his around her and smiled down at his younger sister._

 _"Nini! I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Lori Loud!" He said to her and pointed to Lori. "Lori, this is my little sister Ronnie Anne!"_

 _Lori knelt down towards Ronnie Anne and reached out her hand. "It's literally an honor to meet you, Ronnie Anne. Bobby's told me a lot about you!"_

 _However, the Hispanic girl turned her head away from Lori and walked away. Bobby frowned at Ronnie Anne's response. He turned to Lori, "Don't worry, babe. I'm sure Ronnie Anne just had a bad day at school. She'll warm up to you."_

 _As Bobby continued to spend time with his new girlfriend, Ronnie Anne started to feel isolated from her family. Her mother started working late hours and her brother came home around the same time after going out with Lori._

 _Ronnie Anne would hear her brother's late night chats on the phone with Lori._

 _"Oh babe, I love you so much!"_

 _"No, I love you boo boo bear!"_

 _"No, I love you!"_

 _"No, I love you!"_

 _"No I love-"_

 _His sister came into his room. "Bobby, can you please keep it down?"_

 _Bobby looked over to his sister and then to his phone. "Lori, I'll talk to you later. Love you." And hung up the phone. "Nini, is something wrong?"_

 _"Nothing! Everything's fine! I'm sure you're happy with your new girlfriend!" Ronnie Anne pouted._

 _"Wait..you don't like Lori?"_

 _His sister came over to his bed and sat on the floor. "It's not that I don't like Lori, it's just that you spend so much time with her. It's like you've forgotten about me and I'll lose you just like we lost dad."_

 _He looked down at his baby sister. "Nini. I would never do that to you. Lori may be my girlfriend, but you mean more to me than anyone in the world."_

 _"..Do you mean that, Bobby?"_

 _"Of course I do, Ronnie Anne! As your big brother, it's my duty to look after you and care for you just like mom does with us!"_

 _"Thanks, Bobby." Ronnie Anne went up and hugged him. "I'm sorry for being so rude around Lori. I think she's a really nice fit for you."_

 _Bobby smiled at her. "Hey, maybe one day you'll meet someone who's just as nice."_

 _She rolled her eyes at him. "I don't plan on that happening."_

 _[End Flashback]_

"So yeah, I didn't really _like_ Bobby's girlfriend at first, but I've really grown to like Lori." Ronnie Anne said. "Though, all those two do is kiss all of the time and it's so _disgusting!_ "

Dr. Lopez chuckled. "Well, I'm glad to hear you didn't hold a grudge to his girlfriend. Speaking of relationships, did you happen to make any friends while at Royal Woods Elementary?"

 _"Well..that_ goes back to the subject of _Lincoln."_

 _[Flashback]_

 _So, the Hispanic girl would return from school and try to find things to do on her own._

 _"Ronnie Anne Santiago! Daredevil Extreme! Ready to do some amazing kick flips!" She shouted, as she started doing some kickflips in her house. She heard the sound of someone opening the door and it was Bobby._

 _"Nini, I'm home!" He responded, as Ronnie Anne placed down her skateboard. "I'm so sorry I'm late! I know I said was going to be home at 7, but Lori and I had so much fun with her brother at the fair."_

 _"…brother?" Ronnie Anne raised her eyebrow._

 _"Yeah! Lori has a younger brother named Lincoln. I think he goes to your school!"_

 _"U-uhhh..."Ronnie Anne slowly steps away and inches up the stairs. "I'm just gonna go to my room now"._

 _Ronnie Anne closed her door and plopped herself down on her bed. How couldn't she have figured out that Lori Loud was the older sister of Lincoln Loud? A boy she knew at school, but barely knew him._

 _[End Flashback]_

"So, you didn't know Lincoln was Lori's younger brother?" Dr. Lopez asked.

"No, I didn't! I mean, _anyone_ could have the last name _Loud!"_ Ronnie Anne exclaimed. "It was like some kind of strange coincidence."

The doctor smirked at her. "Or even. _Destiny."_

"What do you _mean_ , doc?"

"Well, you tell me, Ronnie Anne. Lincoln came into to your life cause of his sister Lori dating your brother. What's your _relationship_ like with him?"

Ronnie Anne sighed. "Man, where do I even _begin_ with that? I mean, we didn't really start out as friends. We were _enemies."_

* * *

 _[Flashback]_

 _Ronnie Anne was carrying a ton of her books and felt someone hit her on the side._

 _"Too many books for you to handle?" The voice said._

 _She could feel herself fall backwards and drop all of the books. She groaned as she slowly picked them all up. Then, she felt a hand touch hers and looked up. It was a boy with clean, white hair and an orange polo. He smiled down at Ronnie Anne._

 _"Hey, do you need some help?"_

 _"U-Uhhh..." Ronnie Anne was so speechless at the sight of him. Just his sweet smile melted her heart inside. However, the Hispanic girl shook off the thought and got up from the ground._

 _"I-I'm. Fine." She said._

 _"Oh um, okay." He replied to her. "My name's Lincoln Lou-", but as he was introducing himself, he noticed the girl had disappeared. Lincoln's friend Clyde walked up to him._

 _"Hey Lincoln, what happened?"_

 _"I was just trying to help this girl and she walked away."_

 _"What did she look like?"_

 _"She had black hair in a ponytail and wore a purple hoodie."_

 _Clyde gasped. "That's Ronnie Anne Santiago. The toughest and meanest girl in school! You should stay away from her. I heard she pants like 4 people in a row!"_

 _"You sure? She didn't seem that mean at all. She did have really pretty hair though-" He headed out the door with Clyde._

 _Ronnie Anne overheard their conversation from behind the locker. He thought she had pretty hair? This made her face turned red._

 _"He thinks I have pretty hair? Sigh, he's just so…cute." She said to herself. Then, she shook her head. Did she actually have feelings for this white-haired boy?_

 _[End Flashback]_

" _Huh_ , doesn't seem like you were enemies. What made you _think_ that?"

Ronnie Anne sighed. "..I used to _pick_ on him."

 _[Flashback]_

 _The next day, Lincoln entered the elementary school and headed towards his locker. He slowly opened it and felt some fiction in his legs. He looked down and his pants were down._

 _"Are you kidding me? That's really immature!" and heard loads of laughter coming from the crowd around him. Lincoln took his lunch and stomped to the cafeteria. This had been the 4th time in a row he was pranked by Ronnie Anne and he couldn't take it anymore._

 _After his last class of the day, he approached the Hispanic girl that had tormented him for the past several hours._

 _"I'm tired of this! You, me! 3:30 pm! My house! We're going to settle this!" He demanded her._

 _Ronnie Anne turned around to him and folded her arms. "Alright then, Lame-O."_

 _3:30 pm_

 _Ronnie Anne headed towards the Loud House. She was actually nervous to face the boy she not only bullied but had a crush on. As she approached the house, she saw Lincoln coming out. She placed her hands on her hips._

 _"So, you ready to settle this?"_

 _"Yes." Lincoln replied as he placed a kiss on her cheek._

 _Once she felt the kiss, Ronnie Anne and didn't how to react other than punching him in the face. Lincoln pushed back and started heading inside his house._

 _The girl took deep breaths in as she looked down at her fist. "Why did I just do that?" She said to herself. "Ronnie Anne, you like this guy! Why would you do this? Why would you do any of this? I got to make it up him..."_

 _[End Flashback]_

"So, I decided to give him a note apologizing for hitting him like that. Really, I didn't _mean_ it! How would you react if someone just came up to you and kissed you on the cheek like that?"

"That's _fair_." Dr. Lopez said. "Still, you shouldn't have _picked_ on him in the _first_ place."

"I know." Ronnie Anne sighed. "However, that wasn't the _only_ time he kissed me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he kissed me at Jean Juan's French Mix Buffet. It was because these kids kept teasing Lincoln about us liking each other. I mean, if it wasn't for Lori and my brother dating, I wouldn't have became closer to him."

* * *

 _[Flashback]_

 _"Ronnie Anne, I've had a really fun time with you tonight." Lincoln said, as he looked over to Ronnie Anne. She frowned at him and he sighed._

 _"And as my sister Lori once told me, actions speak louder than words. So, instead of telling you how great I think you are. Well." and he held his hand out to her and she took it. He brought her up with him and the two kissed in front of everyone. Sounds of cheering and gasps were heard as they finished._

 _A few weeks passed, and everyone eventually stopped teasing the pair. Even Lincoln started appreciating her and wanted to invite her into his friend group._

 _"So Lincoln, what happened with that bully?" Liam said to Lincoln._

 _Lincoln was about to reply, until he saw Ronnie Anne enter the cafeteria. She stopped herself and stood near the entrance. He smiled at her and gestured over to their table._

 _"Over here!" He exclaimed to the girl._

 _"Wait, isn't that the toughest girl in school?" Rusty asked him._

 _Lincoln looked at Rusty and folded his arms. "First of all, her name is Ronnie Anne. Second, she's my friend and wanted you guys to meet her._

 _"Really?" All of them expressed their disbelief._

 _"Yeah. Once you really get to know her she's so much fun!" Lincoln exclaimed to them. He noticed Ronnie Anne coming over to their group and moved over to make a spot for the Hispanic girl. She sat down next to Lincoln and engaged in conversations with his friends._

 _Later, she would be walking through the hallways, and she could still hear others whispering things about her and she sunk down with every word._

 _"Oh hey, it's the ex-bully!"_

 _"She's not that tough! Especially around Lincoln!"_

 _However, those insults were drowned out by seeing her friend Lincoln. He walked up to her and held out his hand to her._

 _"Want to walk to class with me, Ronnie Anne?"_

 _She smiled sweetly at him. "Sure, Lame-O." and wrapped her arm around his and the two walked side by side. Everyone watched these two leave and new conversations started._

 _"Why would Lincoln be friends with that girl?"_

 _"What does he see in her?"_

 _Still, these insults didn't stop the two friends from continuing to spend time together._

 _[End Flashback]_

* * *

Dr. Lopez continued to write all this down and looked up at Ronnie Anne, who had stopped talking about this event and swooned softy. The doctor noticed this and smiled. "I think we're _getting_ somewhere."

 _"H-Huh?"_ Ronnie Anne said after snapping out of the daze.

"I'm sensing a pattern with your brother dating Lori and you _liking_ Lincoln."

" _WAIT,_ hold up." Ronnie Anne stood up from the couch. "I don't _LIKE_ Lincoln. Yes we're friends but I don't like him _THAT_ way."

"You _sure_ about that?"

Ronnie Anne sat back down on the couch. "Trust me, I'm _sure."_

"Alright then. Let's discuss your extended family. What's it like moving from Royal Woods to the big city?"

Ronnie Anne thought about this. "Wow, _um_. It was _quite_ an experience for me. Honestly, I didn't want to move in the _first_ place."

"Were you scared of the _change?"_

"Oh yeah, doc. I _loved_ living with my mother and brother. So, moving in with my entire extended family felt like I wouldn't have any privacy anymore." She sighed. "Still, once my family made a space for me, it made me realize that I _wanted_ to move in with them. However, adjusting to life in the city wasn't _easy."_

 _[Flashback]_

 _"Have fun on your first day of school, nija!" Ronnie Anne's grandmother said to her, as the Hispanic girl walked out of the bodega. She waved to all her family members and headed towards the sidewalk. This was her first time scrolling through the city. She looked up at the huge buildings all around her and the people walking across from her._

 _"Man, this is really scary..." Ronnie Anne said to herself._

 _Once she got to the school, she saw a group of kids riding their skateboards into the building. She seemed intrigued at the idea of making friends who liked skateboarding just as much as she did. Ronnie Anne followed the skateboarders into the school and approached them._

 _"Hey, is that a green Electric skateboard?"_

 _One of the skateboarders turned to Ronnie Anne. She was wearing a sky, blue hoodie with her blonde hair tucked into the hood. "Yeah it is! How did you know?"_

 _"I'm kind of an expert on skateboarding. It's one of my passions."_

 _"Woah, awesome!" One of the other kids replied. "My name's Casey. This is Nikki and Sameer. Do you want to hang out with us?"_

 _"Name's Ronnie Anne Santiago, and are you sure?"_

 _"Yeah!" Sameer replied. "There's this really sick ramp outside of the school playground that's totally awesome!"_

 _"Sounds sweet!" Ronnie Anne said, as she followed the kids to class._

 _So during the school day, Ronnie Anne hung out with the group and she didn't feel like an outcast anymore. Once it was over, she waved goodbye to her new friends and headed back to the bodega. Once she got inside, her entire family saw her and went over to her._

 _"How'd it go?" Her mother Maria asked._

 _"Did you like school?" Her aunt Frida replied._

 _"Did you make any friends?" replied her grandfather._

 _"Was there any cute girls?" her cousin Carl said._

 _"Did everyone love the hoodie I picked out for you?" her cousin Carlota replied. "We need to do your nails pronto!"_

 _And even the baby Carlitos crawled over to Ronnie Anne. "Ron Ron!" and she picked him up and smiled at him._

 _[End Flashback]_

* * *

Ronnie Anne shrugged. "All the affection was so _over-whelming_ , but then I realized it's just that they care about me."

Dr. Lopez nodded. "And that's why I'm seeing a parallel with these past events, Ronnie Anne. Moving to a new place isn't easy for _everyone_ , but you managed to make some new friends and accepted your family's loving affection. I think that's pretty good."

"Yeah. They're really fun to hang out with. Especially when we watch the Dreamboat together. She chucked. "They can get _really_ into it. Oh and sometimes Carlota likes to paint my nails, Grandma teaches me how to cook, Grandpa has lots of gossip to share, Uncle Carlos helps me with my homework, and Aunt Frida loves to come to the skate park and take pictures."

"And I think that's a perfect way to start bonding with your new family." The doctor finished writing down some notes.

"Right, doc." She nodded. "I think it's adjusting to a new life and combined with being away from Royal Woods and my friend Lincoln is really getting to me."

"Have you talked to Lincoln lately?"

"Only a couple of times. It's hard to find time to video chat with someone who has to take care of 10 other siblings. I can kind of relate to it now with my extended family. Still, I really miss spending time with Lincoln and want to talk to him more."

"Hmm, maybe you could schedule a time to talk with him? Like Fridays?"

" _Really?_ You think he would?"

"I don't see why not? After all, you're still in contact with him. Most people would want to cut off others from their past to move on to other friends."

"Oh doc, I'd _never_ do that to Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said while looking down. "He's like-a really cool person and has a lot of great advice. He's really helped me out with family situations. I don't know what I'd do without him."

Dr. Lopez smiled at Ronnie Anne. "Well, now I completely understand. You really care a lot about your new family and your friend. I think it's important to never forget how special they really are to _you_ and you shouldn't shut them out when you're feeling down. Like right now for instant."

"You're right, doc. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Ronnie Anne." Then, Dr. Lopez placed her notes down on the desk next to her and looked up at the clock. "Well, I think that's enough for today." She reached for a card and handed it to Ronnie Anne. "If you ever want to talk with me again, feel free to give me a call."

Ronnie Anne reached for the card and smiled. "Sure thing, Dr. Lopez." And gave the doctor a quick hug. "Thanks for the talk!"

* * *

Then, the two walked out of the doctor's office and noticed two familiar faces in the waiting room next to Maria and Bobby.

Ronnie Anne gasped. _"L-LORI? L-LINCOLN?"_

"Ronnie Anne!" The two exclaimed.

"How did the session go?" Lori asked her. "You literally were in there for a while."

"Pretty good, but what you guys doing here?"

Lincoln smiled at her. "Oh, Clyde told me that he saw you here to see Dr. Lopez. I wanted to surprise you!"

"Lincoln's _REALLY_ missed you since you've left." Lori chuckled.

" _LORI!_ Not the time!"

Ronnie Anne's mother and brother made their way over to them.

"How are you feeling now, sweetie?" Maria asked her daughter.

The Hispanic girl smiled at her. "Honestly, I feel so much better, mom. Talking with Dr. Lopez helped me realize that..."

Tiny drips of tears started foaming in her eyes.

"..That I don't want to lose _any_ of you."

Bobby reached over to his sister and hugged her. "Oh, Nini. You know mom and I will always be here for you."

"No matter what." Maria replied, while brushing the tears from her daughter's eyes.

Lori came over to Ronnie Anne as well. "Yeah, you're literally part of my family too, Ronnie Anne." She reached for her boyfriend's hand. "It's so much fun hanging out with you and Bobby."

"Same here." Lincoln responded.

Ronnie Anne smiled at all of them. "Thanks guys." And the group headed out the door. Then she reached out and stopped Lincoln.

Lincoln turned to Ronnie Anne. "Hey! What's up?"

Instead of responding, Ronnie Anne reached over and hugged Lincoln.

"Thank you, Lame-O." She said, while tears dripped down her face.

Lincoln hugged her back. "For _what?"_

"For helping me with my family. Without your advice, I wouldn't have realize how important they are to me. And you are too."

The boy smiled at her. "Thanks, Ronnie Anne. You're...important to me _too."_

Ronnie Anne hit him slightly on the shoulder. "Okay enough _sappy_ talk, how about a round of video games at your place?"

"You're on!" Lincoln exclaimed, as the two ran out of the office.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's the conclusion of Ronnie Anne on The Couch! I had a lot of fun writin** **g this two-shot about one of my favorite characters from The Loud House! However, this story doesn't end just here! In my next one-shot and future fics, the events of Ronnie Anne on The Couch will connect to those stories! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
